Flash memory cards have become a standard portable and expandable storage medium for many host devices, including digital still cameras (DSC), personal digital assistants (PDA), MP3 players, notebook PCs, personal media players (PMP), cell phones and other portable consumer electronics gadgets. As a portable device shrinks in physical size, the form factor of flash memory cards shrinks as well. But the demand for higher functionality in audio and video aspects creates a growing demand for increased memory capacity within flash memory cards. The shrinkage of the flash memory card form factor makes it very difficult, if not impossible, to deliver the highest density flash memory storage for current small size portable devices.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for providing more storage capacity to a portable device while also not adding more physical size to such a device. The present invention addresses such a need.